


Whispers In The Dark

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione must marry Malfoy, in order to protect him. Can she save him, or better yet, can she save herself? Set during sixth year. JKR owns it all, I'm simply borrowing her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A huge shoutout for MrsBates93 for betaing this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger finished packing her things in her trunk. She took one last look at her bedroom, before going downstairs.

She was ready to get back to the magical world. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with her parents, it just wasn't safe. Voldemort had grown more powerful, and the Wizarding World now knew about him.

Being Harry's best friend, she needed to stay with the others. However, she worried for her parents constantly.

"Mum?" She called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jean Granger came over, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. Hermione felt the tears form in her eyes as well. She did her best to keep them at bay…. She needed to be strong.

"Oh Hermione, I wish you could spend more time with us," Jean said, between sniffles.

Hermione hugged her mother tightly. "You know I wish I could too. It's just easier this way, and safer, for all of us."

"You don't have to go back, you know. We could go to America, start a new life there…" her mother trailed off.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. They had had this conversation millions of times before, every time something bad happened. Her parents just didn't seem to understand that Hermione just couldn't up and leave. The magical world was her home; she had friends and family there that she just couldn't abandon. Hermione was a fighter.

"Mum, you know I can't just leave. They need me, just as much as I need them," she explained gently.

Jean smiled sadly. She knew Hermione wouldn't be swayed, but she had to try. She couldn't stand her little girl being so involved with a war. Child soldiers… it just wasn't right. But she put on a brave face because she needed to be strong for Hermione.

"I know sweetheart, and we're so proud of you." Jean leant forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Come on, your father is in the living room."

Hermione walked forward, seeing her dad sitting on the couch awkwardly. She smiled, knowing he was never good at goodbyes.

"Hey Dad," she said softly, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey pumpkin," he said, not looking up from his paper.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was always the hardest part. She hated saying goodbye to them, but Dumbledore was going to be here soon, and she wanted to have enough time to say what she needed too.

"Dad, you know I love you a lot, right?" Hermione said, her voice cracking.

David turned to face his daughter. "I know dear, and I love you a lot too…." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I just don't like you leaving us. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"I know, but I have to go. I know you don't understand, but I just have too. It's in my blood Dad, I just can't turn my back on the Wizarding World."

"But you belong in our world, too," her father said softly.

"I don't," she replied, knowing her parents didn't want to hear that. "I finally belong somewhere, where I fit in! I don't want to lose that… it'd be like losing myself."

David pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I just want you to be safe," he said.

"I know, and I will be!" She said, giving him a smile. "Please don't worry too much, everything will be fine."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hermione knew it was Dumbledore. Walking over she opened it, keeping her wand at the ready just in case.

On the other side were Dumbledore, Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley.

She stepped aside to let them in. Hermione was surprised that so many were here.

Dumbledore smiled, motioning for David and Jean to sit down.

Tonks winked at Hermione, who smiled back. She had always liked the older woman.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I wish we could stay longer, but we're actually on a tight schedule. Just so you're aware, there will be Aurors stationed around your house to make sure you're protected. Hermione will be safe, as one of us will almost always be with her," Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She always hated this part.

She hugged both her parents, telling them she loved them and promised to write.

"Be careful dear," her mother warned, giving her an extra tight hug.

"Do your best in school," her father said, kissing her on the top of her head.

Tonks shrunk her trunk, putting it in her back pocket.

With a final wave to her parents, she stepped out into the cold night. Hermione turned to Arthur. "Why are there so many of you here?"

Arthur turned red, scratching the back of his neck. "There's actually something we need to tell you."

Hermione felt her stomach turn to lead. Something didn't feel right. "What?" She asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"

Kingsley came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "It isn't safe to talk about it in the open. We'll tell you once we're back at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She asked, turning to Dumbledore. "I thought I was going to stay at The Burrow."

Dumbledore shook his head, the small twinkle in his eye gone. "No, but as Kingsley stated, we'll talk about it once we've reached the grounds."

Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand, Disapparating them with a small pop.

Once they landed, Hermione fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, wishing her head would stop spinning. She felt as if she had been squeezed through a small tub!

"Oh, Hermione, was that your first time?" Tonks asked worriedly, helping Hermione to stand.

She groaned, "Yes." Looking around, she saw they were near the Hogwarts gate. Dumbledore was lowering the wards so they could pass through. "Did we just Apparate here?"

Tonks nodded. "Don't worry, nausea will pass soon. Come on, we can head up to Dumbledore's office now."

Hermione stayed close to Tonks, not liking the looks she kept receiving from the others. Arthur looked like he was going to cry, while Kingsley kept sending her looks of pity.

"Tonks, I'm frightened," she whispered, grabbing Tonks' arm.

"Everything will be okay, even if you don't think so," she said.

Hermione gulped nervously, and the group continued their way up to the castle.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to AnnHarrisForever for being my lovely beta!

**Chapter Two**

Hermione remained quiet as they made their way towards the Headmaster's office. Her heart pounded, she was nervous but she didn't dare break the silence.

Dumbledore said the password and the gargoyle moved aside. Hermione followed behind the Order members silently.

She let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw that the office was already occupied.

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair, his head in his hands. Narcissa stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Her gaze moved towards Hermione, a pleading look in her eyes.

Professor Snape hovered in the corner, narrowing his eyes upon seeing them.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered, moving closer to Tonks. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute dear," the Headmaster said, moving behind his desk. "Take a seat next to Mr Malfoy, please."

Hermione moved and sat in the chair, Tonks following close behind. She held onto Tonk's hand tightly. She didn't get scared often, but being in a situation like this, where she had no idea what was going on, was terrifying.

"Miss Granger, Mrs Malfoy has come to us, wishing to join the Order." Dumbledore began.

At this, Hermione shot a glance at the Malfoy matriarch. She looked terrible, with huge bags under her eyes. Hermione imagined if the Dark Lord lived with her, she would look just as bad, if not worse.

"That's nice Sir, but I don't understand what that has to do with me," she said softly.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is in need of…. How should I put this…" Professor Dumbledore trailed off.

Hermione felt her heart race.

"Albus, just spit it out, she's going to have a panic attack from the suspension," Tonks said, tightening her grip on Hermione's shoulders.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be beneficial if we were to bond you with Mr Malfoy."

"Bond us?" She asked, her voice cracking. She sent a glance towards Malfoy and saw he was still looking down. That's when she noticed the Dark Mark on his arm. Fear shot through her.

Arthur let out a small sigh. The Headmaster was always so melodramatic. "Hermione dear," he piped up, "It would be in Draco's best interest if the two of you were married."

"But I don't understand," she mumbled.

Severus sent her a sneer. "For once, the-know-it all doesn't understand something."

Narcissa glared at him. "Be quiet Severus."

Hermione felt her head spinning. "Could someone just tell me what is going on?"

"Hermione," Tonks said, moving in front of the girl. "Draco needs someone in the Order to protect him, and we decided that person should be you. He was forced to take the Dark Mark, but he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. However, he still needs to go along with everything else. But he needs someone he can talk to, and that someone can relay the messages to the rest of the Order. He's volunteered to be a spy, much to his guardians' displeasure."

"But why me?"

Tonks bit her lip, a small smile forming. "Because he asked for you. Hermione, bonding with you would ensure his loyalty, and also your protection."

"Couldn't he just make an unbreakable vow?" She asked.

Tonks shook her head. "Nothing is more powerful than the bonding ritual of a marriage."

"I fail to see how this is the best option," Hermione said, her brows furrowing in deep thought.

"Because Hermione, if the two of you bond, then Draco will be safe. It's ancient magic, much like the magic used to protect Harry," Dumbledore stated. He looked at the young girl, his eyes full of pity.

"Like love?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Dumbledore nodded. "There is nothing more important than a bond like that. If young Mr Malfoy here truly wishes to aid us in the Dark Lord's downfall, he must be willing to pay the price. The road ahead of you both will be long and difficult, but it will be worth it in the end. However, the choice lies solely in you Hermione."

Hermione remained quiet for a moment. She knew nobody else in the Order would help Draco, simply because he was a git. However, just because he was a git, didn't mean he deserved to live the life he had right now. If Hermione could protect him, offer him some sort of sanity, she would do it. Despite the fact that he had been a real wanker to her in the past; she couldn't back out now, knowing the facts. Nobody deserved to live in a world that cruel.

Sure, she didn't want to get married, binding her soul to someone who made her life in Hogwarts a living hell, but it was obvious that there was no other choice.

"I'll do it," she said softly, sealing her fate. She still didn't understand what exactly it was she was agreeing to, only with time would she find out.

Professor Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "Brilliant. Kingsley, if you would."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Right now?"

"The sooner, the better," Narcissa said. She yanked Draco up, who refused to look anywhere but down at the floor.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of Kingsley, who offered them both a sad smile. "We are gathered here today, to unite these two souls. For nothing is more powerful than a bond between two people."

He turned to Hermione. "Do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part? Do you promise to bind your soul and magic to him, in hopes of creating a better world?"

Hermione nodded, "I do."

Kingsley then turned to Draco. "Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part? Do you promise to bind your soul and magic to him, in hopes of creating a better world?"

"I do," Draco whispered.

Kingsley instructed them to grasp each other's forearms. They held onto each other, as Kingsley whispered the binding ritual in Latin.

Hermione couldn't focus on what he was saying; she was too busy staring at Draco's steel grey eyes. Her wrist grew hot, and she let out a small whimper.

Looking down, she saw a gold ribbon had wrapped around their hands, before burning into their skin. She felt Draco wince as well.

"Usually, that would be all. However, we believe it would be best to blood bond you as well."

Draco grimaced at that but nodded. He knew what he was agreeing too. Hermione nodded as well.

Kingsley took Hermione's palm, cutting a thin line with a silver knife. He then did the same to Draco. He put their hands together, whispering something in Latin once more.

Kingsley caught a droplet of their mixed blood in a goblet. "Peace and unity," he whispered, pointing his wand at the goblet. Instructing Draco and Hermione to continue holding their bleeding hands together, he then had each of them take a sip from the goblet.

After that, he smiled sadly. "It is done."

Hermione went to pull her hand back, but Draco didn't let go. He muttered a soft healing charm, healing her hand. She sent him a look of thanks.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "I think we should leave the two alone for the moment. Mrs and Mr Malfoy, we'll be outside my office when you're ready to talk."

The Order members left, each sending them various looks of pity. Narcissa stopped in front of Hermione, eying the girl carefully. Without warning, she pulled Hermione into a hug. "Dear, I'll never be able to say how thankful I am that you have done this for us. I'm forever in your debt."

Hermione remained silent, unsure of what to say. Narcissa left, leaving Hermione and her new husband alone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I'm no JKR, but I hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Huge shout out to MrsBates93 for the quick beta.

Chapter Three

Hermione was quiet, unsure of what to say. She collapsed into a chair, unable to fully process everything that had just happened.

She was married. Married. Her, Hermione Jean Granger, a seventeen-year-old Muggle-born witch, was now married to one of the most prestigious Pureblood families.

Her eyes flicked towards Malfoy. He was staring at her, a sad look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. It seemed he didn't know what to say either.

Hermione had no idea what sort of situation he was in at the moment, or what exactly she had just thrown herself into. What was his life like now that Voldemort was out in the open? His father was there at the Ministry; no doubt he was one of the Dark Lord's biggest followers. It was no surprise that Malfoy would be forced to follow in the same footsteps.

She would just have to help him through it, whatever the cost. That's what she had signed up for; at least it's what she thinks she's signed up for.

"I'm sorry."

The words were whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear them. Looking up, her eyes met cool steel grey ones. "Pardon?" she said, staring at him intently.

"I'm so sorry," he said. His eyes were pleading as if begging her to believe him.

"Malfoy, I-" Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"Draco."

She was confused.

"My name is Draco. We're married now, so I think we should call each other by our first names."

Hermione was surprised. He was actually being cordial. She found herself nodding. "You're right, Draco, we should call each other by our first names."

He half smiled. "I'm always right Hermione," he said, an air of cockiness in his words.

Hermione almost laughed. There was the Malfoy she had always known.

"But thank you, Hermione, you didn't have to do this for me, but you did. And words can't describe how much I appreciate it," he said, looking at her. He moved towards her, taking a seat in the chair next to her.

Hermione was quiet. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid too, but at least we have each other now."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised.

Reaching over, Hermione held his hand. "I don't know what sort of situation we're in now, but I promise you, Draco, we'll make it through this together, alright?"

He smiled. "You have such faith."

"While you have none," she said, her eyes filled with pity.

Draco laughed dryly. "No, I don't suppose I do. My life has made me cynical."

Hermione was silent. Life had made all of them cynical. The War was tearing people apart. Looking up, she saw him lost in his own thoughts. "What happens now?"

Draco bit his lip. "You'll stay here, at the Castle. It'll be safer this way. The Dark Lord doesn't know about this, but I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later, and then you'll be in trouble. But until then, I'll keep you safe. I'll have to return to the Manor, and do terrible things for that vicious man." Draco shuddered. "But when school starts, we'll stay together."

The door to the office opened, and everyone returned.

"When Tom finds out what has happened, you will have to prove your loyalty remains to him, despite your allegiances to Hermione," Dumbledore said, taking his seat.

Draco nodded. "I have a plan if that is the case."

Dumbledore nodded, his face grim. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to aid Draco, and the Order?"

Hermione nodded. "Until my last breath." The promise in her voice was strong and unwavering. She knew that her life had just become very dangerous, and she was willing to play her part in the war.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Narcissa and Draco, the two of you may return to the Manor. You're both welcome in the Castle at any time."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll see you at home Draco." Standing, she left the office with Severus.

Hermione stood. "I'll walk Draco to the front gate."

Dumbledore nodded. Tonks stepped forward. "I'll follow the two of you in my animagus form."

Hermione nodded, realizing that she was going to be watched for the remainder of the War.

Hermione and Draco left the office and walked through the corridors. "You didn't have to walk me out you know."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit longer."

Draco grinned at her. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing too serious, just light conversation. You are my husband now, and I don't know anything about you."

Draco nodded, she was right. "Well, ask away."

Hermione nodded. "What's your favourite colour?"

Draco laughed, arching a brow at her. "Really, Granger?"

She elbowed him in the chest. "It's Malfoy now, and yes, I'm serious. I barely know you, apart from the fact that you used to bully me."

"Alright, and I'm sorry about that by the way. But to answer your question, my favourite colour is dark blue."

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not Slytherin green?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really, the colour gets suffocating after a while. Blue is calming, like the ocean."

Hermione nodded. "I like the colour lilac."

Draco nodded. "What's your favourite flower?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, I like lilacs, and tulips are nice too, for that matter." She was quiet for a moment, "What's your favourite time of the year?"

"New Year's, a time for new beginnings and hope. It's really just like any other day of the year, but people give it so much hype, it becomes exciting." He cast a glance towards Hermione. Her eyes were on the path ahead of them, completely oblivious to the hatred of the outside world. She was innocent and pure. When he pictured the good in the world, it was always her face.

"I like Christmas, with all the presents and good cheer, and the time spent with family," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

Draco frowned. "We never celebrated Christmas at the Manor."

Hermione stopped walking. "Are you serious?"

Draco nodded, turning to look at her. "I didn't have a happy childhood, Hermione; I don't know what else you want me to say."

Hermione shocked both herself and Draco by throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco hugged her back. No one had ever hugged him like this before. No one had ever given him affection without wanting something in return.

Draco pulled away, coughing quietly. Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks light pink.

"Well, Hermione, I'm actually at the gate, so I have to go."

Hermione nodded, unsure of where that bout of affection had come from. "Be careful," she said, her eyes full of worry.

He looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch."

Hermione watched as he stepped through the gates and Disapparated.

"He'll be alright," Tonks said from behind her.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose."

"Come on; let's get you settled into your room," Tonks said as she guided Hermione back towards the castle.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to MrsBates93 for the beta.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

Hermione flopped back onto the bed. A sigh escaped her lips. Feeling the side of the bed next to her sag, she looked over. Tonks had gotten onto the bed as well, and they were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione was quiet, mulling over her thoughts. Was she okay? She had just married a Death Eater… that didn't usually classify as being okay. "I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

Tonks reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Everything will be alright."

Hermione rolled over, propping her head on her arm. "Do you really think so Tonks? Because it really doesn't seem that way."

The older witch nodded. "I know things seem bad, and they'll probably be bad for a while, but in the long term, things will work out for the best."

"I just… I guess it's hard for me to just take everything in." She felt like it wasn't real at all. Like the brand mark around her ring finger wasn't there. Wait, a mark? "What's this?" she cried, showing her finger to Tonks.

Tonks laughed. "It's ok Hermione; it's just a sign that you've been bonded."

"Everyone will see this!" she cried.

Tonks shook her head. "Only those who know about the marriage will see it."

Hermione felt herself relax a little. "Tonks, I still don't understand why we had to get married. I know it was important, but Dumbledore wasn't very clear on the matter."

"Oh, well, it sort of goes along with the old Pureblood laws. When a Pureblood is bonded, they are bonded for life. So what you and Draco have is incredibly powerful. While he may appear to be loyal to Voldemort, his true loyalties will always belong to you," Tonks explained.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. That was powerful. And it would ensure that Draco would be loyal to the Light, so she saw the appeal. But what she didn't understand was why he had chosen her. He had picked her to be the one he was bonded to. Why?

"Why did he pick me?" she muttered out loud.

Tonks secretly smiled. She had figured that the young Malfoy boy harboured feelings for Hermione, but she wouldn't voice those thoughts yet. "I think there are a couple of reasons why Malfoy picked you."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm just a bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all."

Tonks grabbed a pillow, quickly hitting her with it. "Don't say that about yourself, Hermione. You're a beautiful girl, anyone can see that. And you've got the brains to go with it."

"But why didn't he pick someone else? Why me? I'm a Muggleborn."

Tonks shrugged. "Maybe he's just trying to show that he cares… maybe he doesn't really believe in all that Pureblood propaganda."

Hermione was quiet. Maybe Tonks was right. Either way, the thoughts ran through her mind over and over again. What were Harry and Ron going to say? What were her parents going to say? With a groan, she placed a pillow over her head and let out a cry of frustration.

Tonks giggled. "I'll go now so you can get some sleep."

Hermione grabbed Tonks' wrist. "Will you stay tonight? I just feel…" she trailed off. She felt a lot of things. Confused, scared, nervous…

Tonks smiled softly. "Let me just Floo Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded.

Tonks disappeared into the Common Room. Sitting up, Hermione looked around her new chambers. They were nice, decorated with a mixture of red and silver, a combination of both of their Houses. And that's when it hit her; she would be living here with Draco. This would be her new home. Shivers ran up her spine.

Shaking her head, she moved towards the dresser, pulling out a nightgown. She went to the bathroom, quickly changing and getting ready for bed. Pulling her hair back into a bun, she entered the bedroom. Crawling under the covers, she waited for Tonks to join her.

She appeared moments later, crawling under the covers as well. "You okay?" she whispered into the darkness.

"I will be," Hermione whispered back. "Thanks for staying with me."

Tonks smiled softly. "Of course, Hermione."

* * *

Minerva let out a sigh. "I don't like this Albus, not one bit."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't like it either Minerva, but what's done is done."

"But why? They are both too young!"

"Tom has already sunk his grip into Draco; this is all we can do to protect him."

"But by protecting him, we've actually endangered them both!"

"Minerva, it was Draco's idea, and Hermione consented to it. It's out of our hands now."

"But it's your fault!" She said harshly. "If you had suggested something else, they wouldn't have had to marry!"

"Minerva, it's done. You know that the Pureblood laws are binding. He will protect her, and she will protect him. He volunteered to be a spy; I will not begrudge him his choice." He let out a long sigh. "Minerva, we're done here."

Minerva glared at Albus. She loved him dearly, and respected him, but lately, she had trouble agreeing with his decisions. With a huff, she stormed from the office.

* * *

Draco walked stiffly through the halls of Malfoy Manor. His mother was in the library with Severus, pretending nothing had happened.

Well, in the eyes of everyone else, nothing had really happened.

But Draco couldn't pretend. Something had happened to him.

Draco knew his life would never be the same again. His life, his world, his soul, they all belonged to that bushy-haired Muggleborn witch now.

He still couldn't believe she had agreed to it. He had suspected she would because she was naturally a good person, but a small part of him was afraid she'd reject him because of how awful he had been to her in the past. Draco was ashamed of his actions as he looked back on them.

But what's done is done. The only choice he had now was to move forward and try to make a better life for himself.

Draco was going towards the study, wishing to speak to his mother about visiting the family vault when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, Draco saw Lucius approaching. "Father," he said curtly, nodding his head.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak you," Lucius said coldly, his grey eyes raking over his son.

Draco nodded. He silently followed his father towards the drawing room where the Dark Lord was waiting, ignoring the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.

 


End file.
